While a variety of electrically conductive seamless belts are heretofore available, most of them are not free of variation in electric resistance or are inadequate in mechanical and other properties. The cause is the poor and uneven blending of electrically conductive powders with organic polymer materials. In addition, there are cases in which the mechanical characteristics are adversely affected by the very addition of such conductive powders. The seamless belt of this kind is manufactured by extrusion molding, centrifugal molding or the like. However, extrusion molding generally tends to cause a variation in thickness or electric resistance as well as compromised mechanical properties and centrifugal molding tends to a cause a gradient in electric resistance between the external and internal surfaces of the belt due to a difference in specific gravity between the different materials admixed, hence causing the above-mentioned drawbacks.
The object of the present invention is to provide a seamless belt with a minimum of variation in electric resistance value and having very satisfactory mechanical and other physical properties.